


This Is Where It All Begins

by Firenza



Series: Septic Egos Oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Begging, Beginnings, Drabble, One-Shot, Slit Throat, slight gore, zalgo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/pseuds/Firenza
Summary: “Please!” Jack dragged himself across the ground, ignoring the excruciating pain on every inch of his body. A raspy cough shakes his body. “You- you can have me. Just please, please let them go.”Title- Genesis by Ruelle





	This Is Where It All Begins

“Please!” Jack dragged himself across the ground, ignoring the excruciating pain on every inch of his body. A raspy cough shakes his body. “You- you can have  _ me.  _ Just please,  _ please _ let them go.” He shakily pushes himself to his feet, fire licking at the edge of his pants. The world around him burned. What was a barren, black void only moments before was now a hellish wasteland, fire burning through the dry grass and cracked ground. 

Anti pressed his lips together, contemplating the plea for an uncomfortably long moment. Marvin stops squirming under the steel-strong cords binding him to the wall. He shakes his head violently, “Jack, no! It’s not worth it!”

It pains Jack to ignore him, but he does it for his own sanity, waiting for Anti’s answer. The glitch’s face breaks into an ugly, twisted grin. “F̶͘i̵ne͢.” He whips his knife out from nowhere and easily slices through the cords binding Marvin to the wall. 

The magician falls, face first, and scrambles to his feet. He stumbles forward and falls against the invisible wall separating them. “Jack, please! Don’t do this! Not for us!” Jack looks past Marvin to where Jackie was crouched low to the ground, clutching his bleeding arm as Henrik tried to wrap it with a scrap from his coat. His gut twists as he meets their pleading eyes.

Anti steps in front of Jack in two long strides, limbs flailing inhumanly. The next thing he knew, the glitch’s knife is pressed against his throat. Jack meets his eyes, too similar to his own than he liked, and swallows down another cough threatening to rack his body. The blade presses harder into his jugular, but he refuses to break eye-contact. Not even as the knife slowly draws a deep cut along his neck. Jack crumples to the ground, barely half-alive. A cry rings out across the wasteland.

Someone grabs him by the hair and yanked him up, but he’s fading too fast to tell who. They whisper in his ear. “D̴̡̨on’t͘ ͏̢͟g̡͘͘è̸t to̴o co̷̢͝m͘͠f͠҉͢o̷r̨̡͜table. This͜͜͞ ̕is̷ ͝jų̛͠st ̵́t͜͏̨he̶ ͢bȩ̛́gi͏nni̕n̷̕͘g.”


End file.
